A mobile apparatus may create multimedia data using, for example, camera and voice recording means for producing still images and/or streaming voice or video data. The mobile apparatus may also have some connectivity means for connecting the device to a network or to another device for uploading the captured images from the storage media of the camera to another storage media.
Services exist in networks, e.g. the Internet, for managing data, e.g. multimedia data, received from mobile apparatuses. The services are typically accessed via a web browser or using a client application made specifically for the purpose of accessing the service.
Mobile apparatuses are also connectable to devices such as cameras using a wired or wireless data communication means. The wired data communication means may be e.g. a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connection. The wireless data communication means may utilize be e.g. a Bluetooth or a Wireless LAN connection between the apparatus and the camera.
Because the professional data capture devices don't have proper means for executing service specific client software in the memory space of the device and they may also lack some means, e.g. location detection means such as GPS, for recording metadata useful for the captured multimedia data, a solution is needed for integrating the professional data capture devices to services that require a client software for e.g. producing metadata for the captured multimedia data. Furthermore, multimedia tagging based on the trustworthiness of the multimedia delivery path is needed.